


CPR

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr Can't Swim, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lifeguard Reader, lifeguard AU, lmao that last one was a trending tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Altaïr can't swim.





	CPR

“Cannonball!” You let out a shout that echoed across the lake as your target let out a yell in surprise from the chilly water that splashed up at him. Desmond glowered at the source of the sudden drenching, the sunlight beating down from behind him.

“Really (y/n)?” He snapped at you as he finished unlocking the ladder to the blob tower. Your lip quirked up in a mischievous grin as you sat treading water. 

“You make it too easy Des!” You chortled as you splashed up at him and he returned it with a scowl. 

“You’re gonna get a taste of your own medicine one of these days!” He snapped while you stuck out your tongue at him, but you were quickly taken aback when a hard stream of water connected with the back of your head. You sputtered as you ducked underwater and resurfaced to a place where you could stand. Eizo stood with a water gun in hand, laughter rolling up from deep within his chest. 

“Gotcha!” The Italian gloated as you ran out of the water after him, purposely dragging your legs in the water to splash at him. 

“Alright, enough you guys, we gotta get set up before the damn campers come.” Shawn, your hardass manager snapped as he placed the box of snorkeling gear behind the lifeguard chair. 

“Oh come on Shawn, the blob’s already put out.” You gestured to the giant pillow of air, which would be launching numerous people high into the air by days end. 

“Let them have their fun.” Lucy came striding up beside the brit, a hand on her hip. 

“Yeah, Shawn!” Eizo sprayed a small squirt of water at said male who cursed at the Italian. Desmond came up beside you, arms crossed and a look of amusement at the head guard’s plight.

“I aught to take that thing and ship it to Antarctica.” Shawn spat as Eizo’s grin grew. 

“Ooh, that gives me an idea! I should fill this thing with ice too!” 

“Hell no! You spray me with that every day!” You spat at him as he affirmed that’s why he’d do it.

“Whatever, just don’t point that damn thing at me,” Desmond responded. “point it Lucy.” He finished with a smirk as his girlfriend let out a scandalized gasp.

“Desmond!” 

“That’s shallow man.” You respond while nudging the male next to you. 

“So is Shawn’s heart.” Eizo snorted as Shawn scowl deepened. 

“Just get to your fucking positions, Eizo and (y/n) big dock. Lucy, Des small dock- I swear if you two start snogging out there again I’m going to fire you both.”

“Hah, we both know you don’t have the staff to spare for that!” Desmond countered while Shawn ignored the comment.

“Remember, give out the red bands to those who can only swim in the shallow, and green for those who pass. I know this is a college-age camp but you never know with these groups. So pay attention.” Shawn directed the pointed comment at the snickering couple. 

“What if  _ we _ start kissing?” Eizo pulled you to his side with a smirk, while you tried to pry yourself from his grasp laughing at his flirtatious antics. 

“Then I’m calling the police for sexual assault.” Shawn retorted.

“Just be vigilant. Don’t need a lawsuit for a dumbass kid drowning.” 

“Eh, at this age it’s just natural selection.” You made an offhand joke as you grabbed your lifeguard tube and started to swim off towards the big dock where you would commence the swim tests.

“That’s a good way to get fired.” Lucy laughed as she boarded the kayak with Desmond. 

“Hey, if they don’t know how to swim when they’re in college then that’s their loss.” You spoke as you pulled yourself out of the crystalline waters of the lake, droplets of water catching the midday sun as they dripped down your silky skin. Your crimson one piece swimsuit bore a white cross on the front, signifying your status as a lifeguard. A pair of sunglasses adorned your face and a whistle at your neck. A true guard for the beachside, and as such, you got quite the amount of comments regarding your status. 

Eizo pulled himself onto the floating dock, the mesh bag of bracelets in hand which he unceremoniously tossed to the deck. He then shook his shaggy mane of hair, which flung water droplets over you. 

“Hey-” You complained as he flicked back his hair with that same shit eating smirk he usually wore. 

“Jerk.” You scowled as you turned your attention to the beach, where Shawn was yelling instructions at the growing crowd of campers readying themselves for the impending swim test. 

“You know you love me, bella.” He spoke with a sing-song voice as the first group of ten kids swam towards your dock. You let out a snort.

“Whatever.” The process was slow going, a group of ten kids would swim the fifteen or so yards out to the floating docks, where they would tread water for thirty seconds. Then, when they passed, they’d climb up onto the dock to receive their green band, maybe flirt with the guard of their choosing, then jump back off and swim back ashore. 

You made it through six groups with no incidents, every kid passing with flying colors; lulling you into a false sense of security. You were helping a girl get on a band, as they were hard to put on one handed when you heard a shout from behind you.

Instinctively you whirled on your heal, ripping your sunglasses off of your face and tossing them to the deck. You spotted thrashing in the water several meters away, and with a blow of your whistle you dove off the dock, a perfect arrow piercing the water with your tube trailing along not so elegantly behind you. 

The next moments were all on autopilot, all of the lifeguard training taking you by the reins to rescue the person who was struggling. You dove, forcing yourself to keep your eyes open in order to locate the victim. In the gloom of the water, you could feel the thermocline as you dove deeper to bring the now identified male to your chest. He gripped tightly to your arm as you yanked down the float to assist you to the surface. 

Once you breached the water, you took your own breath and hauled the male up on the float and started to tow him to shore. He coughed and sputtered as you finally half drug him out of the water. The male was now hunched pitifully over in the sand, retching up dregs of water that had seeped its way into his lungs. You held the male up, ensuring he didn’t collapse under his own weight. After his coughing fit subsided you led him over to the picnic table to sit him down. 

“Talk to me, are you alright?” You kneeled in front of the male as you reached into your bag and pulled a towel around his shoulders. His golden eyes seemed dull, even in the bright sunlight that cast down on his dark brown hair. Drops of water fell down his handsome face as he drew in a shaky breath, and you noted as several droplets fell into line down a scar at the corner of his lip. 

“I-I’m fine.” He spoke before letting out a few gurgly coughs. Footsteps came from behind you followed by a voice.

“Holy shit Altaïr.” A male amputee with one arm came up, obviously concerned with the now named victim. 

“I told you I couldn’t swim well Malik!” Altaïr snapped before coughing up more water again. You took to sitting next to the male and striking at his lower ribs on his back, aiding in removing the water. 

“Just keep breathing… Long even breaths.” You spoke as Altaïr did as he was told. 

“Thanks for saving him. As much as he’s a pain in the ass…” Malik drawled as the heaving man glared up at his companion. You let out a wry laugh.

“Just doing my job. I’d like to hear how this happened, did you see how it happened; Malik, was it?” You inquired. 

“He fucking pushed me that’s what happened. ‘It’s not too deep man.’ Not too deep my ass, drop off was like a cliff!” 

“Heh, deep as your ass considering the massive stick you got stuck up it.” Malik retorted. “Besides, you said you couldn’t swim well, not that you couldn’t swim at all!” 

“That doesn’t mean you just fucking push me!” Altaïr snapped, finally regaining his breath. 

“You ‘aught to be able to swim better than me! And I have one arm!” The amputee waved his nub in emphasis and you let out a sigh. 

“Enough. He’s saved. That’s what matters.” You glanced at Altaïr, who was just now looking you over before he averted his gaze, a stony demeanor sweeping over him. 

“You feeling alright?” You asked him, setting a careful hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” He replied while Malik snorted in amusement at his friends predicament, obviously enjoying the reverse damsel in distress scenario and how his overly stubborn friend was taking it. 

“Good, if you feel any lightheadedness, nausea, or headaches report it to the camp medic, they’ll monitor you from then on, okay?” The male nodded in confirmation. “And you, Malik, please be more careful, and keep an eye on him for any off behavior. Post-drowning or water inhalation is serious business.” 

“Right…” The male drawled, obviously not thrilled at the idea of being Altaïr’s caretaker. You scowled.

“Unless  _ you _ wanna be the one doing the CPR on him, I’d do a good job at watching him.” 

“I’d rather die.” Both of the males spoke in sync, neither liking the idea of CPR being performed by Malik. 

“Then keep an eye on him.” You turned back towards the lake with Altaïr’s gaze following your every step. 

“I think I need mouth to mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a lifeguard I have legit made the 'natural selection' joke


End file.
